Does it hurt to fall in love?
by CupcakeNinjaPanda
Summary: Tired of not only the abuse of his uncle but also having to fight someone he found out recently is his soul-mate, Harry decides its time for a change, starting with his house, and of course his affiliation goes from light to dark. Contains: The bashing of GW, RW, and HG. Child abuse, violence and of course later on Mpreg. If you don't like it don't read it.(authors note removed)
1. Chapter 1

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing TR/HP LV/HP  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

'Last night I woke to my uncle standing above my bed screaming at me while his meaty fingers pointed at me right before he slapped me across my face. He proceeded to call me a freak and told me to fix his breakfast, the abuse over the last few weeks have been worse since Aunt Petunia was gone. She left him for a man with more money, who was much better looking I might add. Needless to say she took her precious Dudley-kins with her, this all happened while I was at school last year. Anyway School starts tomorrow, so I guess that means I can beg Dumbledore to move me out of that house. To be honest I am losing faith in the headmaster, some days I just want to run away from it all and be me.' He paused for a moment from his writing to scoff, like that would ever happen he would die before he could be himself, by the hand of Lord Voldemort who is ironically his soul-mate. Yes his soul-mate was a sadistic, arsehole who wanted to take over the wizarding world, and also his enemy. Their fate had been intertwined long before they were born, Voldemort had felt the pull though but never actually understood it. In his eyes Harry was his enemy, which meant he had to kill him.

"Hedwig what am I going to do? Tom and I we are soul-mates at least according to that potion." He smiled a little as he flashed back to the night he made the potion. 'Harry sat on the floor in the second floor girls bathroom talking to moaning Myrtle, as he carefully read the instructions of how to brew the potion. Myrtle asked him why he was making a potion to find his soul-mate. He told her he didn't know, but he felt like if he was going to die he would at least like to know who he or she was. By the time he had finished the sentence the potion had been done the last thing to add was his blood. He took the small pocket knife and cut open his hand letting the three drops directed fall in. Soon a puff of smoke with a name appeared above the couldrin in bold print. Harry gasped as he read "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE". He couldn't believe his eyes. His mate was the man who was most likely going to kill him in the coming months. That's when it hit him like a brick wall, what if he went dark, he could finally maybe be normal. I mean honestly Hermione and Ron had turned their backs on him. Ginny was a cunt, and Molly had been putting the ideas in her head she would marry him which wasn't going to happen. The twins, Remus, Charlie, and Bill had all gone Neutral. Neville and Luna would follow him no matter what, as would Luna's Father. He then called for Dobby who came instantly handing him a note for the headmaster the note saying 'I am goig to be resorted no questions asked, you won't change my mind so don't even try. ~Harry Potter'

The next morning he woke up early and grabbed his trunk heading out for his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had his uncle drive him to the station after promising if he did he would be rid of him for the rest of his life. Once at kings-cross station he got onto the train, instead of sitting with the usual group he went to the car where he knew Malfoy and the Snakes would be. He opened the door seeing only Malfoy he stepped in. "What do you want Potter?" Malfoy spat with poison in his words. "I am here for a truce Malfoy, I need your help." Malfoy looked confused but nodded, knowing Potter was serious. he had to be if he came unguarded toa pit full of snakes. Harry quickly put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. "I am planning to go dark, and I need to speak to your father. I was hoping you would help me relay messages to him. It would be weird for me to be getting mail from him." Draco smirked agreeing with him but was surprised by Harry saying he is going dark. I mean for god sake he was the bloody boy-who-wouldn't-die, that was apparently bonkers. Harry continued, "I am going to get resorted tonight and odds are I'll be in Slytherin, so relaying messages won't be to hard." Draco nodded "Alright Potter." "Call me Harry." "Alright Harry call me Draco." "Of course Draco." With that Harry smiled and removed the spells just as the other arrived.

* * *

><p>I know its short I am very sorry! Tell me what you think, sorry about the grammar, it's 2:58 am right now. Anyway I hope ya'll like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, Greggry Goyle,and Pansy Parkinson stood at the door staring at the two boys in cart wondering why they were together, and how they were acting so civilized. Finally Draco looked at Harry who nodded "Harry here is joining Slytherin". All four of them were shocked to say the least but soon the shock wore off and they begin to congratulate him on the move. Surprisingly enough Harry felt more at home among the snakes then he ever had with the lions. They all talked about quidich and how great this year will be for them. Time seemingly flew by and soon enough they were at the stopping point and heard the instructions from Hagrid for the first years to get on the boats and how only four people per boat. Harry got out looking around wondering whether to get on the boats or to ride the carriage with the other; when Draco came up to him and nodded his head toward the carriages Harry shrugged and followed climbing into the carriage with his new friends.

All shit hit the fan when Ron saw Harry get into the carriage, he glared and walked up to the carriage full of snakes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE FERRET HARRY?!" Ron's face was like a tomato obviously pissed about the fact Harry was with the Blonde. Next thing he knew he had Ginny and Hermione yelling at him about how he was a traitor. That's when Ron popped off with "I bet your only hanging out with him cause he is sucking your cock and your sucking his." Harry turned bright red at the fact someone he had once thought of as a person he could tell his secrets to had just outed him infront of the entire student body. He felt so betrayed by his former friends he then smirked almost saying 'Actually Ronald I am not sleeping with Draco I am actually in love with a man who is going to take over this world and change it for the better, and you know what I am so glad he is going to win the war because when he does I am going to make sure that if you survive that you and anyone who is against him is arrested so that I may be the one to show them that they have lost.' "Nah I have a man and besides Draco is to straight for that, now if you will excuse me I need to get to the school so I can get resorted." Harry turned around smugly and threw the three Griffindors the bird as the carriage begin to roll away.

On the way to the castle he explained to the snakes about how he was Voldemort soul-mate and how instead of hating the man as he should he was really in all actuality in love with him. He told them that he wanted to turn dark to be with his soul-mate, how he knew that as the submissive partner it would be the simplest thing, and he was just happy to know that this way both he and Voldemort would live. After hearing all of that they all promised on there magic not to tell a soul until Harry was safe in the dark domain. Finally they reached the castle and got seated just the first years began getting sorted; there were nine Hufflepuff, seven Ravenclaw, two Griffindore, and ten Slytherin who were all from dark families. "Now then we have one individual who will be being resorted, Harry Potter please come forward." Mcgonagall looked at Harry sadly and placed the hat on the boys head. "Hmm back again are we didn't like my original placing, oh well I still see you in SLYTHERIN!" The sorting yelled the Slytherin part to make it known his new house. Everyone but the Griffindore's cheered 'oh well they don't deserve me.' Harry held his head up high as he went to sit with his new friends who congratulated him and patted his back.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

To all those wondering i write long paragraphs, so I am sorry if it was confusing! Please feel free to review i love to here your thoughts.~ Cupcake

The first week of school had been crazy Potion with Slughorn had been fun especially beating Hermione. He tried out for quidich and of course made the team, they all knew he would. Today was friday and when Harry got breakfast and the post came in he got a letter from Draco's parents congratulting him on the resort, also glad for him and Draco becoming friends. He mailed Lucius back and told him he was happy they did and how he was hoping Lucius would help him learn how to be the head of the Potter house. He put the letter on the owls foot and it flew off. Draco looked at Harry with a smile on his face knowing that his parents were over joyed about Harry switching sides. Draco leaned in and whispered into Harry' ear, "Father says Voldemort wants to Speak with you at yule and wants you to come to the Manor for break." Harry nodded and started eating his breakfast, he was shocked that he would be meeting the Dark Lord in three months he didn't know if he was ready or not but either way it was going to happen.

At the teachers table Snape sat staring at Harry, he promised Lily that he would protect him. With the news last night at the death eater meeting when the dark lord announced that the war was over and that Harry Potter would be joining the ranks he felt as if a huge relief fill him, he knew that his lord wouldn't kill Harry if he actually took the mark and joined the ranks as a death eater. He looked and nodded at Filtwick when he had addressed him and asked about if he thought that Harry was better in Slytherin. He sighed and got up from the breakfat table to go get ready for his sixth year D.A.D.A class.

Today had been a nightmare for Harry all he could think of was what he would do or say when he met the dark lord. He coudn't concentrate in any of his classes and in D.A.D.A He was asked to stay after class. Snape looked him in they eye and put a locking and silincing charm on the door. "Harry the dark lord announced last night that you are joining our ranks is this true?" Harry stared blankly at snape as his eyes began to widen in shock. "Um well I was planning to talk with him about it, but i guess that means he wants me to joins."

"Of course he does Harry, especially since that mean the war is pretty much done." Snape said as he looked at Harry seeing sothing was waying heavy on his mind. "Harry what wrong?"

"Professor can I confide in you, and trust you not to tell anyone?" Harry asked looking a bit on edge. Seeing snape nod he took a deep breath and explained everything from the beginning. Snape was shoked to say the least he had never hard of a 5th year make that level of a potion on their one and to succeed was even more amazing. He couldn't believe Harry ad the dark lord were soulmates but Harry wouldn't lie. He could understand why Harry was so upset, he was going to meet the man who has tried to kill him since he was one, but who is alo suppose to be his soulmate. "Listen Harry I want you to know I never hated you i was doing what I needed to do to protect you, if you and i got close Dumbldore would have stopped it. Lily was my best friend to be honest I was suppose to get you if Sirius couldn't Lily and James specificaly said not to give you to her sister, but Dumbledore didn't care, he said the blood wards would protect you better. " He spoke lightly seeing Harry become less tense he hugged the boy. "If I could I would have taken you away from it all, and I would have taken care of you." With that Harry broke down, if it hadn't been for that manipulative headmater he and Snape would have been living together and he wouldhave been raised to serve the dark lord and this wouldn't be so akward to tell him that they were mates. He had lost his fate in Dumbledore a long time ago, but this just made him despise the old man, how could the old fool allow Harry to be abused when there were other homes for him to go to, the realization set in he did it to make Harry want to kill his mate he wanted Harry to hate Voldemort so that he could be a tool. He was beyond pissed. "Professor you know technically I have gaurdian now, and I do need one atleast until I marry or turn seventeen."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>Snape had been surprised to say the least he never thought Harry would forgive him so easily, but the boy was more Lily then he ever would be James. Harry was just a kind, and caring boy who had been suffering abuse since he was young. He watched the boy from afar all these years and never once thought that Harry would be asking him to adopt him. He didn't know if he should agree or not, he knew that if he did Harry would be his son and should the time come he would have to give the dark lord the permission to marry his son. On the other hand if he didn't Harry would have to go back to his abusive uncle's home and since Harry wasn't seventeen he could not marry with out a guardian signature. He knew that Lily would hate him should he not agree and allowed Harry to go back to a place where he was abused. Taking a deep breath he looked into the boys eyes "Harry I would love to adopt you, but it may take a few days for me to get the forms from Gringotts. Now you should go before you miss dinner." He watched the boy leave sighing and looking up at the ceiling "Lily I promise that I will give Harry the life he should have had."<p>

Elsewhere in the castle, a boy was listening as three people sat in the common room planning their revenge for the betrayal. He acted as though he was just leaving to go to dinner but once he was out of the door he ran as fast as he could to the great hall. He knew he need to tell Harry, but the boy wasn't there yet all he could do was hope that he could get to im before the others did. He figured the others would be smart enough to wait at least a few days before acting upon the plan but there was no way to be sure. Sitting down at the table he watched the door waiting for the boy to come in.

However back in the common room the three looked at each other hoping the boy had not heard their plan because if so it would be much harder to put into action. "Anyway as I was saying before Dumbledore will be very upset if we fail to get Potter back, so I think we should brew a love potion to get him to fall in love with Ginny. The best place to brew in my opinion is the room of requirements." Ron suggested as they shrugged off the fact Neville might have heard, and agreed to meet the next day in the room of requirements to start the plan. Looking around making sure no one had over heard them before they left for dinner all having wicked smirks on there faces.

Harry had arrived in the dining hall shortly after Neville had sat down. He was Neville stand up so quick it was almost neck breaking, when the boy walked up to him he was very confused. "Neville what's up? I thought you had turned your back on my like the others." Harry spoke the confusion lacing itself in his words.

Neville looked around "Harry I overheard Ron saying to Ginny and Hermione talking about slipping you a love potion, they don't know I know. I just really had to warn you before it happened, I wanted you to know that no matter what happened I was always going to be a true friend." Harry smiled Neville before nodding to his friend. "Neville in the next few months things are going to happen and I am very glad to know your on my side, but I don't want those three to see you and I talking so I am going to my table now. I'll talk to you later Neville." He walked off with a gleam of anger in his eyes if those three thought that a love potion would work on him they were bigger fools then he thought, and tomorrow he would talk to Severus about how to block a love potion but for tonight he was going to try to relax.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I am hoping thus far everyone is enjoying the story. I wanted to let you guys know that I know this story has bad grammar, and maybe some spelling mistakes, but I really love writing this story for all of you who have liked it! 9 out 10 reviewers have liked my story. I want to let the guest who reviewed badly that he or she does not know my obsession with Harry Potter or the fact that I know a lot more than they think I do about the way my story is going. It is not there story and if they wanted to write a story then they could write it how they want to. ~ Thanks Cupcake.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

The following morning Harry woke up at about Eight, and walked to Snape's chambers. He took a deep breath and knocked on the solid oak door. Soon Snape peeked out and opened the door completely upon seeing the boy. "Harry what are you doing here? Oh well come in I was just about to have some tea." Once seated in his favorite leather chair he looked Harry over. He could tell the boy had been worried about something. "Spit it out Harry, if this is about the dak lord you can talk to me about it."

Harry looked at the professor and shook his head. "No professor this isn't about Voldemort, it's about something Neville told me." He looked around the room and took in how beautiful it was before he continued, "He told me that he over heard Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talking about giving me a love potion." He saw the expression on Severus' face change from a look of happiness to a look of anger. "Professor I was wondering if there was anyway you could give me and anti-love potion spell or a anti love potion potion if one exists."

Snape knew that Dumbledore was behind this somehow, he quickly stood and went to his personal potions cabinet. Harry watched as he saw snape grab two vials. "Harry I am glad you came to me when you did. If they are really going to do it it will take three to four days to brew, unless they already have one. If so put two drops in your food and drinks for the next few day there should be enough for a month," Handing him a blue bottle with a stopper and a dropper. "If there is a love potion in your food or drink it will turn green." He then handed him a purple potion, "This one you can drink now and the effects should also last a month in case it is a stronger love potion like Amortentia." After a few minutes Harry downed the purple potion.

"Thank you Professor, or um should I get use to calling you father?" Harry asked half joking, until he saw snape nod. "I should get going now, I have a 3 foot essay to write over the differences in caring for a nonmagical creature like hedwig and a magical creature like a familliar. So I guess i'll see you at lunch then, bye dad." Snape rolled his eyes and waved the boy off and with that Harry left with out another word.

After Harry left Snape walked to the fireplace and fire called Malfoy manor. "Lucius I need to come through and talk to our lord, it's pretty urgent and it's about Harry." Lucius opened the floo network and allowed snape access. "Thank you this is urgent, Narcissa would you mind getting him?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa who nodded, and ran down the hall to her lord's chambers. She heard the word 'enter' and opened the door seeing her lord sitting on his lounge reading a book. "Sir Severus is here he say's he has urgent news regarding Harry Potter. He requests your presence in the sitting room." With that she left to go tell the house elves to make tea.

The dark lord was not amused by the fact he was being called from his book but if it envolved Potter then he knew it was more important. He arrived in the sitting room not five minutes later, "What is it Severus? What could be so important that you would show up here on my day of relaxation?" His red eyes staring into the potions master turned D.A.D.A teacher.

"You see my lord I fear Dumbledore is trying to force Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter together so that he will be forced to stay light. I know this is a possiblity as Harry came to my private chambers and asked me for help, he told my Ron Weasley Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger had been over heard by Neville Longbottom talking about giving him a love potion." Snape took a cup of tea off the tray the house elf offered. "I gave Harry two potions to protect himself from the love potion but those will only work for a month, Harry has confided in me and I plan to adopt him in the following days, he really does want to be dark my lord he seemed nervous about meeting you however in light of recent discoveries I think it would be in Harry's best interest if you two met sooner."

The dark lord felt a twinge of jealousy run through him at the thought of someone using a love-potion on Harry but ignored it. "I think you are absolutely right Severus, how about you bring him hear saturday next? It is a hogsmeade weekend is it not? By then you should be his Guardian and can take him for the day. Tell Harry I can't wait to finally meet him under ood terms, you are dismissed." Severus nodded and bowed to his lord, thanking Narcisa and Lucius for the tea as he floo'd back to his chambers.

Upon arrival he noticed it was nearly lunch time. He had been with the dark lord nearly two hours. That was no surprize as they had a lot to discuss, about Harry. Sighing he grabbed his favorite black dress robe and walked out of his chamber. As hewalked down the hall he noticed Harry was talking to Draco and he walked up to them. "Hello boy, on your way to lunch?" He asked giving both boys a smile he only usually gave to his godson, but now he would also give it to his soon to be son.

Both boys smiled back at the Professor nodding but Draco spoke, "We were on our way there but Harry here spotted the headmaster taking Granger to his office saying they needed to talk." Snape looked at the boys questioningly his eye brow raising slightly higher. Harry smirked and started speaking this time, "We are using a device the twins made that looks a bug but really it has a microphone on it, and travels back to this and we can hear what they are saying." He held up a tiny clip that had a ear piece. "They saw these in a muggle shop and wanted to make one that ran off magic." Harry smirk faultered when loudly they heard Dumbledore say 'You have to get Harry back on our side he has to die so that Voldemort will die. It's for the greater good, besides if Harry doesn't die he might just become the next Voldemort.'

All of their eyes were wide especially Snape's. Draco after looking around incase someone who shouldn't be was around and seeing no one spoke again, "Maybe you should meet the dark lord sooner Harry for your own good." Harry nodded looking some what scared and some what pissed. "Your right draco, but when." Snape almost busted out laughing but heldhis composure before speaking, "How about next saturday? I can take you then. " Harry looked up at his soon to be dad and nodded, "We should get to lunch so not to look suspicous." All agreeing the boys walked into the great hall first followed by Snape approximatly two minutes later. 

Welp there is chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed this! I want to make it known to you guys that I love hearing your comments, but to those of you who don't like how short my chapters are sorry I am not writing to please you I am writing because I like it. Besides shorter chapters mean more chapters. ~ Thanks Cupcake


	6. Chapter 6

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!<p>

'The last three day have been uneventful, however at breakfat this morning my I found my pumpkin juice to be green ater a few drops, and then at lunch it was my food. Dumbledore really is an idiot for putting those the incharge of of getting me back to the "light side". Why can't I for once just have a normal year at school, if it' not Voldemort it's someone or something else. On the bright side the adoption had gone through at midnight last night, in three days time I'll get to meet Tom cause calling my soul-mate Voldemort is just strange, my magical guardian was changed from Dumbledore to Lucius, and Remus was made my godfather. So I guess the good out weighs the bad.' Harry heard someone enter the bedroom he shut his journal and locked with a locking charm before putting it in his trunk.

Draco saw how Harry hid the journal, and wonderedwhat it could hold, but he knew better than to invade his friends privacy. He noticed they were the only ones in the room, "Harry it's time for dinner are you coming?" Harry smiled at Draco as he grabbed his school robe's and followed Draco out the door, his mind was filled to burst about what was gonna happen in the next few days involving the so called "Golden Griffindores", and his meeting with the dark lord. It seemed as though it was all good to be true, part of him wondering if he was dreaming and he would wake up and all of this would be a dream. Draco could tell Harry was worried, "Harry it's all gonna work out I promise."

"I hope your right Draco, I really hope your right." They entered the greathall to see the tables filling rather steadily. They went to their seats happily greeting all there friends just as Dumbledore instructed them to eat, Harry took out the vial and dropper discreetly adding two drops of the potion to his food and another two to his drink seeing both flash green for a minute and turn back he sighed. "They must really want me back, too bad they won't get me."

Meanwhile at the Griffindore table the three watched as Harry ate the food smirking at eachother having no idea that Harry had a potion that made the effects nule and void. They thought that in the next few days the potio would be working at it's fullest, and by Friday they would have him back in there clutches, and if they did Dumbledore promised them money and fame when the war was over, but it would only happen if Voldemort andHarry were out of the way. They agree'd Friday, they would start the next phase of the potion. They needed it to be strong enough so that Harry would forget who ever he was dating and fall in love with Ginny.

Sorry for the really short chapter but i couldnt resist leaving it on a cliffhanger. Anyway I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and favorties. It makes me feel better about my writing! The plot bunnies are strong and I feel as though maybe I should add another couple tell me who you guys think it should be. ~ With Love Cupcake


	7. Chapter 7

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Thursday had been another uneventful day, as had friday to Harry's surprize he had not found his food poisoned with the love potions at all. It wasn't until late Friday evening after curfew when Snape was doing his round that he caught the three Griffindore out of bed heading down the hall towards the room of requirements. He caught up to them rather quickly, shaking his head at how stupid the three teens were. "Mr. and Miss Weaseley I would expect this kind of behavior from you, but not you miss Granger. I am afraid I am gonna have to take twenty house points from all of you. Also you will all be serving detention with me or Filtch for the next three week. Come along I am taking you to Minerva."

He got behind them and marched them to Minerva's office. "Minerva these three were caught out of bed heading toward the the room or requirement. I already took house points and gve them three weeks of detention. I fear they were up to something so I brought them back to you so that you may take care of them from here." With out a second glance Severus turned and walked out of the office his robes billowing as he did so. As he walked away he heard, "Goodnight Severus." 

He made his way to the Room of Requirments, he asked the room to show him it's content so that he could protect his son. When the door revealed it self he went inside to find a small scale potions lab. He walked around looking at the contents of the room noticing what was being used. He smirked to himself as he pulled out a small red vial pouring the content into the potion that had nearly been complete. He watched as it melted the pot and turned black signaling that it was now a boiling pot of black goo. He walked out of the room after thanking the castle for allowing him to protect his son. He held his head up high as he walked back to his chambers it felt great knowing for once he had been able to fufill part of his promise to Lily even if it was in a small scale.

Just as Severus was about to enter his chamber he noticed Harry was sitting in the common room asleep on the couch, sighing he walked over picking his son up carrying him into his chambers laying him on the bed in the spare room. He tucked the boy in smiling down at him, "Silly boy, your just like your mom falling asleep in places you shouldn't. Good night Harry, tommorow is a big day. I love you son." He blew out the candle in the room and walked out shutting the door, but before it was completely closed he heard "I love you to dad."

Snape smiled abit as he went to his own room putting out the fire in the fire place before laying in bed and falling into a peaceful sleep. In his dream he saw Lily she looked even more beautiful then he had remembered, "Severus I can't thank you enough for getting Harry out of Dumbledores clutches, I want you to tell him that James, Sirius and I are all behind him 110 percent. We want him happy, and we know full well this is the only thing that will let him live a normal life." Severus listened to Lily's words taking them in. "Severus I have to go now, Harry will be up soon and you will both need to get ready. He will need you there for support. Goodbye Severus." She disappeared into a blinding light as if she had been an angel that had visited his dreams.

Severus woke with a jolt he looked at the clock seeing it was nearly 6 am he got up and went to take a shower, thinking about all that Lily had said in his dream. Knowing Harry would be up soon he got of the shower and was completely dressed and ready at about 6:30. He walked to his small kitchenette and made the both breakfast. As he was cooking he heard the shower running signaling his Son was awake. At about 7 Harry came down to breakfast fully dress in the nice dress clothes Lucius had sent him. "You look nice, eat quickly the dark lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Severus sat down and began eating with the boy, "Harry I want you to know that your mother, father, and Sirius all love you and they would want you to be happy." Harry's mood seemed to brighten at the thought that his parents and godfather would happy for him as long as he was happy.

Soon enough the two wizards had finished their meals, and were on their way to Malfoy manor via the floo. Helping Harry off his feet Severus whispered the charm to remove the soot off their bodies. They both heard a pop. "My names bes Missy, I bes bringings yous to the masters and lord masters. Follow mes pleases." The house elf walked them to a meeting room showing them inside and announcing loudly "Lord Masters guests are heres." She bowed to her masters and popped away to go do her choirs.

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort sat in his chair staring the two wiards down, "Well I am glad you two finally made it. I thought perhaps you had gotten shy. Have a seat, Lucius and Narcissa will be here shortly." Voldemort watched as Harry figetted in his chair. "My dear boy there is no need to be scared or nervous in my presence. You and I have truce, I may be a dark lord but I keep my word." He smiled at Harry, as he offered the boy some tea.

Harry looked at the cup before taking it and taking a sip. He wanted to let Voldemort know he wasn't scared but also that he trusted the man. "Dad would it be ok if the Dark Lord and I talked alone? If I need you I'll have Missy get you." Severus understood he knew Harry need to explain this entire thing to his lord, but it needed to be intimate. Harry watched as his father left the room.

Taking a deep breath he looked Voldemort in the eyes, "Tom I know you hate being called that but I really can't call you Voldemort not with what I am about to tell you. Last year after the whole triwizard tournament fiasco, I brewed a potion now when I did it I had thought I was going to be dieing by your hands. Anyway the potion was very hard to brew according to my dad I should not have been able to sucessfully brew it at my age." He stopped when Tom spoke, "Stop babbling get on with it!"

Harry took another deep breath thinking about him mother, father, Sirius, and his dad, "The potion I brewed was a soul-mate potion." He paused examining the look on his mates face. To say the least Tom looked confused, "Why are you telling me this Harry?" Tom's voice had been calm but Harry knew that he needed to tell him before he pissed the dark lord off, "Well you see the name that came out of the cauldren well it was yours."

Well there you go the big reveal! What will happen next stay tooned to find out. ~ Love Cupcake 


	8. Chapter 8

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Voldemort's eyes widen the boy had to be joking, "Harry that is not funny, infact it is quite insulting that you would think your could make those kind of jokes in my presence."

Harry looked as if he was about to bust out in tears. "Tom I assure you I am not joking! I have proof, I know better than to make jokes in your presence. Especially those of that nature." Harry handed Tom the vial containing the memory. "Here, look at this in your pensive. I swear on my magic that this is untampered with and that I Harry Potter-Snape am not lieing to you."

Voldemort took the memory walking over to the pensive, placing the memory inside he took a deep breath and dove in. Inside the memory he saw Harry talking to the ghost of the girl who had been killed by the basilisk, she had asked Harry why he was making such a potion and to his surprize Harry told her it was because he thought he would die by Voldemorts hand in the coming months. He watched as Harry added his blood to the potion, next thing he knew his given name popped out of the cauldrin in bold print.

He pulled himself out from the pensive, he looked at Harry before taking a long drawn out breath. "Well, I guess you were telling the truth." He sat back into his chair, he called Missy to bring him a fire whiskey as he stared at the boy. "Where do we go from here Harry?"

Harry looked at Voldemort, "Well um I did some reaserch in courting, I figured we could start with that." He figetted more as he took another sip of his tea. He noticed the look of contemplation on Tom's face. "It's only a suggestion, but I do want to be by your side Tom. I even looked into being your consort, but I realied we should get to know one another aside from you know the small tidbits of knowledge we gained while trying to kill each other."

Voldemort liked the idea of someday making the boy his consort, but Harry was right if they were ever going to work they needed to get to know each other. "I agree, I think that courting would be best given our history." He paused for a second, "Severus told me about what the two weaseley's and miss Granger tried to do, I want you to wear this," He handed Harry a small necklace that had an S on it as well as the Slytherin Family crest. "It has protection spells including one that will neutralize any and all potions that come in contact with you." Voldemort thought fora second before he muttered a small spell. "Now it also has a spell on it to hide it from those who don't know you are on my side."

Harry blushed as he put the necklace on, "Thank you, Tom it's beautiful. Most of the Slytherins know I have gone dark. However aside from my dad; Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Greggry Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zambini all know that you and I are soul-mates. I hope you don't mind I told them, it was more of a protection thing. I knew their parents were all high ranking death eaters, and I knew that if they knew they would do everything to keep me and the secret safe until such a time when i could tell you."

Voldemort seemed shocked that Harry had actully thought something through before acting on it. "Very well, because you did it for protection I am not upset. From now on I will owl you daily, I will use a Malfoy owl so that Dumbledore doesn't get suspicious. Now tell me Harry are you sure you will be ready to be on my side? I thought you didn't like my morals?"

Harry looked at Tom before smiling, "Of course Tom. I have pretty much abandoned the light and their tactics to "win me over". Honestly Tom I completely understand why you want to get rid of muggles from our society. However look at you, my dad, and I; we are three very powerful wizards, and we are all half bloods. What I am getting at is we should allow muggleborns in, we can explain to take the children when they start showing accidental magic and put them in a wizarding primary school so that they can learn our ways. When they turn 11 they can either choose to continue or not and if they don't we bind their magic, and oblivate them of our world along with their parents."

Well that's it for chapter 8 what do you think? How will Tom react to Harry's suggestion? Will he love it or hate it? Stay tuned to find out! Also who should our side couple be? SS/RL or SS/LM? You guys decide by reviewing! ~Love Cupcake


	9. Chapter 9

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, sex, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY! WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Tom looked at Harry contemplating the suggestion. He knew that if it wa going to work with Harry being his future consort that he would have to at least listen to Harry on somethings. He knew Harry was right, halfbloods are just as powerful as purebloods if not more so. "Alright I'll agree to it on one condition, you and I shall have a date saturday next. No worry I will come to the school in a glamour, our date must public, only those who know our secret will know its me. I want it to make it very clear to everyone in the wizarding world you have fallen for a Dark wizard and plan to change allegiances. We will have a member of the dark sect who works for the prophet come and interview us." Tom watched Harry's eyes to watch for any sign of forfet. "Harry I want you to know that I am glad you and I will no longer have to fight. I am going to try to give you the best things in life. I want to give you a chance at a family and a normal life." Taking hold of Harry's hand and kissing the knuckles lightly. "It's something I think you and I both deserve. Will you Harry James Snape allow me to properly court you?"

Harry felt his face turn a dark red feeling his mates lips on his hand. Who wouldn't blush at such a romantic jesture. "Of course Tom. I don't just mean to the courting I mean to all of it." Harry felt himself be pulled into the dark lords embrase, lip to lip. He was shocked at first but his body melted into Tom's fairly quick. Soon however there kiss was broken, both men in need of air. They stood together for several minutes staring into one anothers eyes. Pulling away just as the door opened to see the small house elf was back.

"Forgive Missy but Missy be announcing the arrival Mistress home, Master also be home with Master Lupin in the Library with Master Snape." The house elf bowed before she popped out off once again to make supper for the guests.

Harry and Tom looked at eachother confused wondering what those three were doing alone together. Deciding together that they should go find out the started toward the library.

In the Library:

Severus, and Remus sat on either side of the blonde man trailing soft kisses and soft touches down his body neither of them directly touching his already fully grown erection. Lucius let out a soft moan, as his mouth was captured by the Raven headed man there tongues dancing as her felt his manhood being released from its cloth prision. Severus pulled away and sat watching as Remus began to rub and lick the blonds cock, in turn Lucius reach down and began cupping Remus through his pants. Severus smiled as he could see Lucius' will slipping he would blow his load soon, and Severus found it so sexy to watch his lovers slip into states of primal passion. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Lucius moan loudly in pleasure. "Mmm. It's sexy watching the two of you play with each other, but I need alittle attention to." The blonde and the brunette pulled away from eachothers body to look at there Raven haired dominant lover. Smiling at each other they began removing his clothing. Once they had him out of his clothes Lucius began to lick up Severus' Knee as Remus began to kiss down from Severus' Chest. They met at his thighs both meeting his cock at the exact same time. They both looked up at him a they licked at his cock like it was a lolipop, touching each other as they did so. Soon enough they all three came all over the couch and floor.

Before the three of them could clean up the Dark lord with Harry in tow burst through the door. Both of them stood eyes widened, one in pure horror and the other in confusion. "You three clean up then meet us in my study we obviously have things to talk about, like how long this has been going on!"Quickly Tom covered Harry's eyes with his hands leading the boy from the room you.

Back in Tom's study Harry was pacing. He had wondered how long his dad, his godfather, and his magical gaurdan had been an item. Wasn't Lucius married? Did Draco know? When the three men entered the room, it became rather tense. Lucius looked lost, Severus looked composed, and Remus looked embarassed. "How long?" Harry spoke looking directly at his father.

Severus looked into his son's eyes. "Well Lucius and Narcissa have been seeing other people since after Draco was born. He and I found out we were soulmates along with Lupin about a year before that. So about 16 years." He kept his composer as he continues "Narcissa and Lucius have whats known as a public marriage, if they were to split up now it would ruin the dark lords plans. Also the marriage contract Abraxus made doesn't become void until Draco turns 17, and can take over a heir."

There you guys are chapter 9! Sorry I was gone from the face of the earth for awhile, I was camping all last week. So I had no wifi which killed me. Anyway I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. How is Harry gonna react to this news? Will he tell Draco? Will Draco already know? Find out on the next installment of Does it hurt to fall in love!


	10. Chapter 10

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Harry smiled from his spot next to the dark lord, and looked to all three of them. "I am glad that you guys have found happiness, especially you dad. You, Lucius, and Remus all deserve to be happy. My only question is, Does Draco know, wait does that make him like my brother?" Harry looked at his father tilting his head to the side, somewhat leaning on Tom for support.

Lucius laughed lightly seeing the two of them together in such an intimate pose. "Draco has known since he was about 6 years old. He didn't really understand it that well then. He understands now, and he knows if he see's Sev, and Remmy to how them respect as they are one day going to be his step fathers, and to answer your question. You guys already seem to act like brothers, but yes you guys will be when the time comes for us to be married." Lucius put his hand on Harry's back and pulledthe boy into a hug. "If it makes youfeel better you can call me uncle Lucius if you don't feel comfortable with just Lucius. Your family now Harry I hope you like it."

Severus had smile on his face that was only ever shared with four other people until just now. Severus pulled Remus closer to him noticing how pale the wolf looked today. It was no where near the full moon. So something had to be bothering his lover. He whispered into his mates ear. "Whats wrong you seem bothered by something?" Severus noticed how the Remus seemed to hide his face by burying into Severus' chest.

It took a moment for Lucius to be by there side trying to figure out what would help. He looked at the dark lord asking if they could go elsewhere to talk. After recieving a nod from their lord Severus and Lucius walked Remus to another room. "Now tell uswhat wrong Remmy?"

Remus looked at them both taking a deep breath. He tried to gather the right words before actually saying them. "I um had to go to the doctor yesterday, and um well I wanted to wait and tell you guys at dinner next week." He took another deepbreath he was obviously shaking, "I am three weeks pregnant. How ever according to the tests they did for paterinty it's going to be all three of ours. That's why I am so pale, and why I have been sick lately. I know we were planning to wait on having a baby together, besides we all thought I couldn't concieve. According to the Doctor when we concieved it was probably right after a full moon when my hormones were higher."

TR/HP LV/HP (Page break)

Back with Harry and Voldemort things were becoming heated a they played a game of wizard chests. "Heh I am so going to kick your ass. Knight to D6." Harry watched as the knight took out one of Tom's pawns. Tom smirked at Harry's childlike behavior.

"Harry you left your self unprotected, and that is how I won." Tom's king moved infront of Harry's in check and since Harry's queen could not help him he had lost which ment he owed Tom a kiss.

Harry pouted abit before leaning over the table pecking Tom on the lips. Before he could pull away however Tom pulled him in closer giving him a kiss that he had only ever experienced with Cho Chang, however unlike with Cho this kiss was more exciting and not wet. It seemingly turned Harry on, but he hid it very well under his robes. Oncethey pulled away Tom noticed the blush on Harry's cheeks. He knew that the next few months were going to be interesting to say the least. He now had Harry on his side for good. And the not 'light' light side was going to lose.

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! How are Severus and Lucius gonna React? How will Harry and Draco take the newsof being brothers to a new baby? Will Harry's and Tom's relationship blossom quickly or slowly? You'll just have to continue reading to find out! ~ Love Cupcake 


	11. Chapter 11

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Hey guys its Cupcake here hope you enjoy this chapter :D Can't believe I am chapter 11! Anyway Shall we get to the fic?

TR/HP SS/LM/RL DM/? (Page Break)

Lucius took the news rather well, already having gone through one pregnancy with Narcissa. He went to his beta mate, pulling him into a warm loving embrase. He kissed the wolf on the head holding him close as they watched the Senior mate go from pale to ghost like as he fell to floor. Both Lucius' and Remus' eyes became as wide as saucers as they jumped from their seats to be at their mates side. Remus pulled the Lavender smelling salt Severus always had in his pocket out and used them to wake him. When Severus awoke he looked at oth his mates with a look of confusion. "Remus your pregnant?" He recieved a nod. "And I am going to be a father?" Another nod, this one accompanied with a large smile from Lucius as well. Severu couldn't help but smile back and pulled both his mates to him in a way that told them both everything was going to be ok and that he would make sure their children were protected.

DM/? TR/HP SS/LM/RL

Back at the school Draco was sitting next to a fire Cuddling up with none other than Blaise Zambini. They had gotten together at the end of the last school year. It had been clear for awhile that he and Blaise were mates, they just had this connection that made them feel like they knew eachother on a deeper level. However they had no plans to tell anyone until they had Dracos dad told of the relationship. Draco made it very clear several times he wanted to public already but Blaise felt he needed to ask permisson to court the boy from his father it was just proper that way. Blaise was one to practice the old ways even if they seemed alittle extreame. 

Looking up at the clock Draco sighed and pulled away from Blaise knowing soon the other students would be coming back, and they didn't need to be caught as Blaise would be upset and that was the last thing he wanted from his boyfriend. Draco pulled himself onto the couch and opened the page of the book he had recently been reading that belonged to Harry, called "The Hobbit." He found it very interesting how some muggle imagined what a world full of magic would be like even though it was right under there nose. So far the hobbit known as Bilbo has met some Dwarfs with whom have asked him to help them defeat a Dragon known as Smaug. He looked up from his book only to notice Blaise was gone. 

Draco's smile faultered a little as he went back to reading the muggle book. His mind filled with thoughts of the future wondering how much longer before he would break and tell Harry, his father, Or his uncles. Shaking his head he focused his attention on the story finding that the Gandolf character seemed a lot like Dumbledore except not a manipulatve bastard. Time went by fast and at exactly nine o'clock the slytherins began to make their way into the common room. Soon enough he was greated by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle . Draco sighed and put the book down looking at the group. He didn't know how much longer he's be able to hide this secret from his friends. 

Pansy looked at the book and asked what it was about. Draco smiled widely and began to discribe the book up until where he had stopped just as Harry had come into the common room.

TM/HP SS/LM/RL (Page Break)

Back at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Severus were saying their good byes as they made there way to the Floo. Severus went first remembering Harry's Reaction the last time. Once Severus was through Harry kissed Tom one last time before stepping into the floo, and going back to the school. Once there Severs gave him a knowing look and told him to go get ready for dinner.

Harry blushed leaving his father's private chambers and walked to the Slytherin dorm. He walked in a noticed his friends chatting. As he neared them he heard the discussion and smiled. "If you find that exciting you'll love the second one." He watched Draco go from happy to over joyed at the thought of second book. "Once you finish that one you can borrow the Second."

TM/HP SS/LM/RL BZ/DM (page break)

Well there you guys are I hope you liked it I know its like super short but I am writing this at 12:50 am because I made a promise to have this out for you all like I promised I would. I am super exhausted so if its terrible I am sorry. So now that they are back at hogwarts what going to happen with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron? Will the plan succeed? Find out that and more on the next installment of "Does it hurt to fall in love?" ~ Love Cupcake


	12. Chapter 12

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, sex, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY! WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Hello dearies its so wonderful to see you agan. I hope in my absents I have not been to greatly missed. I am sorry for not having updated sooner. As I have said before I have started my last year of high school, it is going rather well. However I am constantly busy, with extracurricular however I do not work until 4pm and so I thought after my long absents a new chapter would be greatly appreciated. ~ Yours Truly Cupcake

* * *

><p>That night after dinner Harry had been called to the headmasters office to talk. When he arrived he quickly used his mind link that he had with his mate. He knew that Dumbledore was up to something and he knew his mate would want to know, but also he knew his mate would not like the idea of Harry being alone with the manipulative old fool. In his mind he could here Tom's thoughts and blushed lightly as the thoughts were of him. '<em>Tom, Dumbledore has requested to see me. I know your quite busy but I didn't feel as though you would want me to be alone with him. I know using the mind link is strange but I have read about it, appearently only to strong bond mates can use it, which is us so do not worry about the danger. To be honest I wasn't even sure if it would work.' <em>He could tell tom was surprised but soon he could since calmness from the other end. Tom then spoke to Harry through his mind through the telepathic link. '_Harry, it is quite alright I was just sitting down with a spot of tea. Thank you for trying the link, you were correct in assuming I would rather you not be alone with that vile man, also I will not worry because I trust you little one.' _With Tom's kind words Harry spoke aloud the password. "Lemon Sorbet." Just then Tom tsked at the old mans obsession with muggle sweets. Harry inwardly giggled before entering the head masters office. He walked the old man's desk and sat down. "Head master you wished to speak to me?" The head master nodded, "Yes, Harry I was hoping to speak to you about the horcrox's Voldemort left behind. They are the only way to kill him and to save our world. Being the savior it is you who has to destroy them." In his head he heard Tom growl and mumble something about if he could get his hand on Albus right then he would kill him on the spot. Harry held back a laugh as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "Headmaster you really should have thought about that before you sent me to live with unloving bastards who abused me. You have lost my favor and for all I care the people of the wizarding world deserve no help from me. They were so quick to decide my life for me, not one of you ever asked if this is what I wanted. If you truly cared then you would have know i have no wish to fight. In all honestly I want to be left out of the war. It is not my fight it is yours. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my father to request a move. I am done with this school, and you." Harry stood up just as Dumbledore tried to send an Imperious his way the amulet that was given to him by his mate began to glow and a protective bubble formed around him. He heard Tom growl at the though of the old man trying to force his mate into anything was in Tom's eyes a big mistake. '_Harry run to your father now. Tell him you must leave and to bring you here. I shall hire you a private tutor. I will not have you anywhere near that vile man. I care to much for you to allow you to be treated as a pig for slaughter not that I would ever harm you, now that I know you are my mate.' _Harry took off at Toms word running straight for the dungeons. Once at his fathers room he muttered his mothers name, the portrait opened swiftly and allowed him entrance. He ran straight to his fathers sitting room. "Father I must leave now, Albus has tried to cast an unforgivable my way, He used the imperius, to try to make me fight Tom. Tom wants you to take me to him immediately." Severus' eyes widened at his sons haste, he quickly grabbed his sons arm and emergency port key, "Snakes den." after muttering the activation words. They disappear right as Albus and his three helper busted into the room. Once at Riddle manner Harry went to find Tom while Severus went to find Lucius and Remus. He knew Lucius needed to get Draco out of that school.

Harry found Tom in his office he ran to the man and hugged his mate not wishing to be let go of. "Tom you have to get the Death eater's children out, most of them are my friends I don't want them hurt because of me, please we must make haste or I fear the old mans wrath." Tom nodded and quickly had a quill right to all death eaters with children at Hogwarts to take them out at once. His hold of Harry not once being broken even when Lucius and Severus barged in. Severus spoke, "My lord Gabriella Zabini has asked that we take her son in as she is on her honeymoon. I was unsure of what to say as she is not your follower however her late husband was." Harry looked up to his mate with pleading eyes. Tom melted abit and nodded. "He may come here with Draco. I would hate for any of Harry's friends to suffer under that bloody man." Harry smiled and kissed Tom's cheek. "Um Father; Uncle Lucius, were is Remus?" Both men looked at each other sighing. "He is resting in our bedchambers. He is with child, and needs his rest. We were going to wait to tell you until next week when Draco was here as you two will be older brothers but we feel with the situation at hand it is better we tell you now." Tom chuckled abit, "It's about time you three gave me another god child. As much I love being Harry and Draco's, it is rather inappropriate since Draco is of age and Harry is my mate." Severus nodded holding onto Lucius by the waist in a loving embrace. "Father may I ask a question?" Severus nodded as Harry continued. "Why are you not going to get Draco and Blaise?" Going wide eyed Severus spoke, "We just needed permission from our lord first. Lucius go before something happen."

Just then Lucius Apperated out of the room and straight to hogwarts. He went inside and found Draco and Blaise in the hall talking. Draco went wide eyed and looked at his father, "Dad what are you doing here?" Lucius grabbed both Draco, and Blaise. Lucius looked around before calmly saying, "We must leave at once Dumbledore has made a move and our lord has requsted all children who support him leave the school. Mr. Zabini your mother asked me to get you so you shall come to as Harry and Draco's guest. Come we must go grab on to this." holding up a necklace. Once the boys had taken hold of it he spoke "Snakes Den." The landed safely in Riddle manner and Lucius showed them to Toms office.

Back in the office Harry was cuddling up to his mate reading a book on a horcrox. After his talk with Dumbledore, he was curious as to what it was. Looking up from the book just as Lucius and his friends entered the room. "So are you to going to tell them or do I have to for you? " Harry asked pointing it at Draco and Blaise but Lucius and Severus went wide eyed as well thinking Harry was talking to them about telling Draco and the baby. Both sets looked at each other and then at the other set, both Draco and Lucius went to speak. Lucius and Draco spoke in unison "We have something to tell you, that harry already knows." Both pairs looked rather confused. Then Finally Lucius spoke, "You first son mine can wait. " Then Blaise spoke, "Draco and I are mates, and I wish to court him. I wish to asked your permission Mr. Malfoy." Lucius laughed lightly, "I would never deny my son his mate, that would kill him. As for my news Severus, Remus, and I are expecting a child. Remus is carrying." Draco's was overjoyed that his father not only gave his blessing but also was giving him a sibling.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Hello there lovely fans, can you believe we are already on chapter 13? I never really thought I would make it this far. I love writing but i usually give up on a story half way through, butnot this time because I fear that if I had you all would hunt me down and kill me. Anyway on with the story! Feel free to pm me or review! 

Draco's mood was quickly chained when Tom and Severus told them that the adults needed to talk alone. Blaise pulled Draco into a comforting embrace and was about to lead him out of the room when a house elf popped into Tom's office. "Master Draco and Master Blaises be coming Minnie to their room. " Harry looked at Tom as he pouted lightly not wanting to leave Tom's side even for a minute. "Tom please don't make me go Idon't wanna be alone in a room by myself." Tom's heart melted again and he grudgingly agreed to let his young soul mate stay, but not because he begged but because it was about him.

Back at hogwarts Dumbledore had a office full of known deatheaters wanting their children. He cursed under his breath at how bad it would make him look that almost an entire house of students up and left school grounds. He knew this would alert the ministry, and the last thing he needed was the ministry sticking their noes in places they didn't belong. With Harry gone he no longer had a pawn to win the war for him. Begrugingly he had to allow the students to leave with their parents, because either way it would get the ministry involved. Once the few known dark families were gone Albus sat staring into space and began thinking to himself. '_There has to be a way to win this war with out Harry. If I kill them both then I am the Hero, but how they are both strong, with Harry on the other side close to Tom I am sure they have figured it out by now. I was hoping I could force him to fall in love with Ginny so that they would never have to know, but its to late now. They are both ust going to have to die so I can get all the fame and glory for it, the fame I should have gotten for Destroying Grendelwald it was for the greater good. Even if he was my soulmate he had to die for the good of wizarding kind. Ha I have been saying that to long even I was starting to believe it.' _

At Riddle Manner Tom, and his two best ranking followers were just finishing up their little chat while Harry finished reading. "All we can do is kill Dumbledore and show everyone in the wizarding community our way. Show them that our way is a path to a better future." Tom said as hi fingers carded through Harry's brunette locks. Severus nodded as Lucius spoke, "If we couldsho the world that our way is the only way to keep our world alive then I know we could convert them to our side. How we do it however I do not know." Tom rubbed his temple in thought when it accord to him that Harry's plan would be what converts people. If they could still allow muggleborns and halfbloods in then the light wizards and witches would be more likely to agree. "I believe we go with Harry's idea of allowing muggleborns to be shown our ways. That way our society goes back to the way it was before, we wouldn't have anyone tainting our society with muggle ways, and our imbreeding would stop squibs from being born in pureblood families!" Harry smirked to himself before recieving a kiss from Tom. Giggling Harry spoke, "See, I can be smart when I want to." They spent another hour and a half trying to form a plan on how they could rid the would of the fool known as Dumbledore when Harry began to yawn. "Tom I'm sleepy can we go to bed now?" Everyone in the room was shocked at Harry's forwardness in asking the dark lord if not only they could go to be then, but also if they could sleep together. Severus frowned abit knowing his son was fully grown and could make his own decisions but he was still sad that he had been so blind before and that if he had just seen past James face he would have gotten to know the boy and would have gained a son much sooner in life. Tom saw the look on the potion's master's face but choose not to say anything to him about it instead he spoke to the boy in his lap, "Who would I be to deny my little mate his sleep. Of course we can go to bed, its getting late anyway. Well gentlemen we can continue this converstation tomorrow goodnight." With that he picked up Harry and left the room.

Harry had the a small blush on his cheeks as he was carried down the hall. Minutes later they reached a stop in front of a large oak door with carvings of snakes on it. They door looked like it had been made centuries before but it was still in beautiful condition. Tom set Harry on the ground while he opened the door allowing Harry to walk into the bed chamber. Once inside Harry took note of the beauty that it was. Surprisingly enough the colors of the room were not silver and green but black and teal. "I thought you'd have slytherin colors." Harry said cheekily. Tom rolled his eyes, "To be perfectly honest I hate the green Salazar choose for our family house. I may be his heir but I don't have to like style choices." Harry laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bed before jumping up realising he had nothing to wear for bed, "Um Tom I'd hate to impose but all my clothes at hogwarts, may I borrow somthing to wear for bed?" Tom chuckled pulling Harry into his arms kissing his head, "Of course, the closet is just there," letting go of the boy he pointed to the closet, " take what you wish." Harry blushes and walked into the walk in closet finding a silky night shirt that looked big enough to swallow him whole. Then walking over to a small dresser inside the closet he found some black silk boxers. Harry took note of how lavish the clothes were in Tom's closet as e changed. When he walked out he found Tom already changed and in bed, "How did you change so fast?" Tom looked at him like he had grown a second head, "You are joking right?" When he recieved a head shake tom sighed, "I used wordless magic Harry, its takes just a simple flick of the wrist and thinking about what you want and it will happen. Harry giggled abit, as he climbed into bed with Tom as the light in the room faded out. Harry kisses toms cheek laying down against the pillows on the four poster bed, "Goodnight Tom." Tom smiled and pulled Harry into him, "Goodnight Harry. Sleep well little one." With that both drifted off into the best sleep either had ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. DarkHarry! GW RW and HG bashing DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

HELLO! o.o Maybe I should calm down... Nahh! Welcome to chapter 14! Have you missed me? Just kidding on with the story. Just so you know I had two reasons I made the tub in Tom's bathroom the way I did, One the prefects bathrooms at Hogwarts are suppose to be huge so why would a dark lord have anything but a huge swimming pool like tub, and two I remember going swimming in pool that had bar stools in it but no bar. Also the tub goes from 3-5 ft deep - Cupcake

* * *

><p>The next morning when Harry woke up, Tom was nowhere to be found. Harry sighed, pouted a little, and then got out of bed going to the bathroom. Just from the door looking in Harry saw the aquamarine and black marble bathroom scheme, entering the bathroom Harry found a envelope with Harry written on it in beautiful hand writing laying on the counter. After picking it up the envelope opened itself and began to speak in Tom's baritone voice, "Harry, Good morning sorry I didn't wake you when I woke up, but it was very early and you looked so peaceful. I figured you would want a shower so I went a head and ran you a relaxing bath, don't worry I put a warming charm on it to keep it nice and warm. By the time you are out I will be waiting in my office for you, I went ahead and took the liberty of setting out a dress robe for you. I know it isn't your style but there are people is here to meet you and I have a feeling you will be glad to see them. Have a good soak Harry I hope it isn't to early to say this but my feelings for you are greater than just like." Harry blushed as he removed the night robes he borrowed from Tom. After sinking deep into the pool like tub he sat on the bar stool like seats in what looked like the shallow end of the tub. Harry rolled his eyes talking to his mother, Sirius, and father, "Of course Tom's private bathroom would be this lavish, he is a dark lord he can only have the best things. It's weird but I think I like this lavishness. I mean I am the Potter heir, if you guys hadn't been on the run I would have likely grown up at Potter Manor right? I know you guys probably aren't happy about how Tom and I ended up together but Tom only attacked you because of Dumbledore. Anyway mom, Sirius, I love him and I hope that you and father don't hate me because of it." Sighing Harry began to use the exotic soaps he found next to the bath. They smelled of roses and midnight jasmine. Picking the one that smelled of mandarin oranges, he washed himself head to toe. Once out he wrapped a towel around himself and went out into the bedroom seeing a mauve button up with a black tie and some black slacks sitting next to a navy blue dress robe. Next to the dress robe he found a pair of black silk boxers and blushed a bit, as he got dressed. After dressing himself he made his way down the hallways eventually finding Tom's office he knocked on the solid oak door. After a few minutes he heard 'Come in Harry.' Once inside Harry saw two people wearing cloaks and Tom on the other side in his chair. Harry was confused but went straight to Tom not looking at who the two were. "Thank you for the clothes Tom, also thank you for the bubble bath, your bathroom is amazing. It also isn't too early to express those feelings as I return them. I know I shouldn't say so in front of two death eaters but since you said my name I assume they know of who I am." Just then the one in the cloak to the right spoke, "Oh how sweet Gred or sweet ittle Harrikins is growing up and got himself a piece of our lord." Harry's eyes went wide turning around to see the twins sitting there in death eater robes. Harry looked to Tom thinking he was seeing things but when Tom nodded and pinched him on the arm Harry jumped at the twins and hugged both of them. "I never thought I would see either of you again. I figured as soon as I went dark you would be gone for my life." Fred and George both pouted for a second then started laughing. George was the one to speak, "Harry we have never been light even in school we had an affiliation for dark magic. Most of our products are made with dark magic. We were only light for you, but when Mr. Tall dark and scary over there had Remus bring us here after explaining that you were going to be switching sides we took the mark." Harry smiled and turned to see Tom standing behind him, smiling even wider he practically tackled Tom and kissed him. "Thank you so much Tom!" Seeing the intimate moment between their lord and Harry the twins took that as a queue to leave. Harry and Tom shared a look before laughing at the twins fleeing. "Aw, Tom I think you and I are going to be a force to be reckoned with when this is all said and done, I mean if we can make the twins leave with just a kiss how do you think the rest of the would is going react to us?" Harry said as he kissed Tom on the Jaw. Tom thought for a moment the chuckled at Harry's antics. "Harry if what I have seen from you with your friends I think you are going to give me a run for my money when it comes to sinister behavior."<p>

Outside the door the twins along with a marauder, and two veela stood snickering at the two lovebirds inside. However their fun didn't last long when Bellatrix walked up. "Seriously don't all of you have more important things to be doing then standing outside the door of our lords office? Also what's so funny? I sincerely doubt that our lord has done something that funny, unless he has Potter bent over his desk giving him a firm spanking than I see no reason to be laughing." All of theirs eyes went wide hearing her speak like that, "Auntie Bella you know about our lord and Harry?" Bellatrix looked at Draco like he was from mars, "Why would I not know? Rudolphus and Rebastian have been talking about it since they saw Harry and Tom go to bed last night. It's not like it bothers me in my eyes it just means our side now has an advantage. Besides I am happily married to a man who is hung like a horse." Draco made a sound of gagging at the thought of his uncle's prick, "Blaise save me." Draco hid his face in Blaise's shirt. Draco pouted, "I think I am scared for life now thanks to that disgusting mental image. Thanks Auntie Bella." Bella along with the others minus Blaise laughed at Draco's discomfort. Remus after receiving a glare from his stepson, "Draco it's all in good fun, at least it wasn't me who said it about your father or Severus even if it's true." Draco's face went from disgusted to mortified. "EWWW REMUS! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT ABOUT FATHER OR UNCLE SEV!" Tom and Harry hearing the commotion outside decided to check. Harry heard Draco screaming something to Remus about their parents as he opened the door, "What in merlin's name is going on out here? The hall way isn't a place for social hour mister Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for yelling in the Hall." Draco's head snapped towards Harry to tell him about what Remus had said, when Severus came around the corner clapping, "Wow Harry I think you just gave Umbridge a run for her money on how annoying that sounded and as for the commotion Remus and Bella were making Draco embarrassed and grossed out by telling him about how big Lucius, mine, and Rodolphus' penises are." Harry looked like he was going to puke at the thought, "40 points to Draco for not dying. Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go throw up and then convince Tom to erase that god-awful memory from my mind."

* * *

><p>Well there it is. It is 1:23 am and I started this chapter at 7:30 pm took a break at 9:30 pm until 12 pm the plot bunnies in my head just kept throwing out ideas and it took me this long to finish this chapter. I hope it is enjoyed by all the story fans. ~Love Cupcake ~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

LEMON CHAPTER

This is a male/male story and may contain mpreg, violence, child abuse, and swearing. Do not flag if you don't like it don't read it. Dark!Harry GW RW and HG bashing TR/HP LV/HP

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL CHARACTERS AND HOUSES BELONG TO J.K ROWLING I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

Well here we are again, it's been awhile since I have updated this story but I've been so busy I kind of forgot I even had a story I was writing. On with Chapter 15 then …Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays ~Love Cupcake

* * *

><p>After Harry and Tom were sure everyone had left from outside the door, they began to discuss the plan once more privately. Soon enough talking became kissing, and before either male knew it they were in a deep make out session, groping the other and exploring the others body with their own hands. Tom pulled away and began to kiss down Harry's body taking time to appreciate his lover's features, each kiss erecting goose pimples all over Harry's tight firm body.<p>

When Tom finally made it to the hem of Harry's slacks he looked to Harry for approval before continuing on. With an exasperated nod from Harry, Tom continued his path and removed Harry's trousers and boxers in one sweep. His eyes landing on Harry's erect shaft, he smirked hungrily proceeding to wrap his hand around the base and slowly begin pumping.

Tom knew by the moans he was receiving from his mate that this was the first time the younger male had been touched, well at least willingly, a thought that made Tom murderous. After a few moments of pumping his submissive mates cock Tom slowly took the shaft into his mouth. Tom used his very talented forked tongue to please his mate, driving Harry to his very first orgasm. Pulling away and swallowing Tom looked at his little mate smirking eyes still full of lust.

"Did you enjoy me pampering you my lovely Harry?" Tom asked as he pulled his naked lover into his lap.

"O-of course I did Tom." Harry could feel Tom's erection pressing through Tom's slacks and into his bear ass. Blushing he spoke again, "T-Tom will you be m-my first and onl"

Before Harry could finish Tom's lips were on his in yet another heated make out session. Tom was over the moon with joy when Harry asked him to continue, even though he would have been content stopping. Tom pulled away from Harry and found himself instinctively attached to Harry's neck as he wordlessly muttered the Lubrication charm and began to prepare his lover. At first Harry was very stiff but soon enough Tom had him both stretched and a in withering ball of pleasure.  
>"Tom please stop teasing me now, I want you inside me, I want you to make me you're consort." Harry's pleas pushed Tom over the edge of Lust, and before Harry knew it he was full of Tom's large manhood. Whimpering lightly Harry let a few tears fall from being stretched so much, but soon his pain turned to pleasure once more.<p>

Once inside his virgin lover Tom began to move slowly after hearing Harry's beautiful moaning he began to thrust faster after what seemed like forever both men came together and collapse onto the couch.

When the two woke up entangled in each other it was nearly Lunch time. Harry was the first to wake up however and he soon found the dark lord is a very hard person to wake. It took him nearly ten minutes to wake his dominant mate up, but he finally succeeded when he kissed him awake.

"Tom we have to get up or we are going to miss lunch and the others will worry." Harry sighed as Tom got off of him and he slowly sat up with a shooting pain. "Ow!"

Tom laughed a little and handed Harry a pain killer potion he kept inside the drawer next to the couch they were currently sitting on. "Sorry love I should have warned you that you may be limping for a while." Slowly Tom helped his lover get dressed and they made their way to the main dinning hall.


End file.
